


Hisoka's baby uwu

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Hisoka fucking pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka's baby uwu

Hisoka is pregnant he realizes as he looks at his expanding belly as he was filled with Illumi’s cum and I c an’t finish this.


End file.
